My Reason
by aprilbambi
Summary: [repost] - chanbaek, baekyeol, chanyeol, baekhyun, yaoi, bl. check this one out!


**My reason**

Cast **:** Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris and other

Warning **:** YAOI, OOC, Typos, DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mengacak rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah bagian dari dorm. Tapi Chanyeol malah berbelok arah saat dilihatnya hanya ada Kris di sana.

"Baekhyun?"

"Di dapur, Chan!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menuju ke dapur.

Di sana ada Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Bedanya Kyungsoo sibuk memasak sesuatu sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang menghabiskan sarapan sambil duduk berhadapan.

"Luhan hyung, itu susu punyaku!"

"Kamu kecil harus ngalah sama yang lebih tua!"

"Kyungsoo. Susu jatahku dihabisin Luhan hyung!"

"Diam dan habiskan saja sarapanmu selagi aku memintamu dengan cara baik!" omel Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu sampai di dapur sudah disuguhkan pertikaian kecil yang memang selalu terjadi sepanjang hari.

"Joonmyeon hyung kemana? Yang lain masih belum bangun?"

"Joonmyeon hyung sama Minseok hyung sedang belanja keperluan dapur. Yang lain ya masih tidur." Kyungsoo yang menjawab karena Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama sibuk menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"Sarapan pagi ini apa?" Chanyeol menggeser kursi di sebelah Baekhyun dan duduk di sana.

Baekhyun masih cemberut jadi dia hanya menjawab singkat. "Mie goreng."

"Mana? Mana? Aku mau!" Baekhyun buru-buru menjauhkan piringnya dari jangkauan Chanyeol sebelum acara sarapannya pagi itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyicipin itu. Aku gak sejahat Luhan hyung, kok." Chanyeol menarik sebuah seringaian setelah bangkit dan kembali merapihkan kursinya ke posisi semula. Chanyeol sempat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan yang ternyata laki-laki itu sudah bersiap melempar sendok atau garpu atau parahnya spatula ke arah Chanyeol.

"–aku mau coba yang ini." Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun lalu mengemut jari telunjuk bekas bibir Baekhyun tadi. Ekhem. "Enak! Mau lagi, ya?"

"PARK CHANYEOL!" teriakan Baekhyun menggelegar begitu Chanyeol langsung terbirit dari sana. Bahkan teriakan Baekhyun sampai membuat Jongin terbangun dan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah kesal.

"IDIOT MANA SIH YANG BISA NGGAK IDIOT SEHARI AJA?!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap room mate-nya serius. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana tangan kecil itu sangat telaten dan hati-hati saat menggoreskan eye liner ke garis matanya.

Baekhyun sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit berdiri di depan cermin dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya sendiri sampai mati bosan.

"Baek–"

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan 'hnn' panjang tanpa menoleh.

"Baek–" Chanyeol mengulang. "Baek–" ulangnya lagi.

Baekhyun menaruh eyeliner pensilnya ke atas meja kemudian menatap sangar Chanyeol, pasalnya Chanyeol dari tadi hanya memanggilnya tanpa berbicara apapun. "Apa sih? Ganggu aja."

Chanyeol berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Bantal dan gulingnya sudah terlempar ke kaki ranjang. Chanyeol sedang bad mood. Biasanya kalau sedang bosan, Baekhyun akan mengajaknya bermain kartu atau game di ruang tengah bukan malah mengabaikannya seperti ini. Hm–.

"Aku bosaaan–cuma tidur mulu bikin pusing."

"Ya udah. Kamu pilates sekalian salto deh, nanti aku liatin." 

Chanyeol berdecak. Bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Dia bersandar di tembok sambil menatap tepat ke mata Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun dari sedekat itu membuat mata Chanyeol silau. Dadanya bergemuruh tapi sensasinya selalu menyenangkan.

"Jalan, yuk. Mumpung free."

"Gak bisa. Yixing hyung udah ngajak jalan lebih dulu." Respon gelengan yang Chanyeol dapat dari Baekhyun dan sosok itu kemudian keluar dari kamar mereka meninggalkan

Chanyeol yang kini sudah menekuk wajahnya berlipat-lipat. "Kencan aja sana sama Yixing. Sana. Emang kamu aja yang bisa." Chanyeol menendang tembok kesal.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?" Kris muncul dari dapur bersama jus jeruknya. Dia mengambil tempat di samping Chanyeol yang duduk di atas karpet. Chanyeol dari tadi hanya memindah saluran televisi dan hal itu membuat Kris bingung. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol melirik Kris sebal padahal dia cuma sebal pada Baekhyun tapi apa boleh buat, terlanjur, dia telat merubah ekspresi. "Baekhyun itu memang sialan."

Kris berdecak. "Nah, kan. Apa kubilang, mending kamu berhenti cari perhatian sama Baekhyun itu."

Kris merangkul pundak Chanyeol sambil bersiul-siul. Dia menarik senyum mempesona sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol lembut. Mungkin dilihat dari situasi, Kris merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk kembali menggencarkan serangan yang gagal beberapa hari lalu ditambah di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. "Gimana? Mau, gak?"

Chanyeol berjengit, melepas rangkulan erat di pundaknya. "Hyung–"

"Jadi uke-ku aja. Daripada kamu memilih jadi semenya Baekhyun tapi perasaanmu diombang-ambing, begitu? Mau sampai kapan, Yeol?" tanya Kris dengan ekspresi yang mendramatisir. Tangannya terangkat sambil menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang–agak-sedikit-mungkin-terlalu berlebihan.

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tatapan aneh.

Kris ini tidak ada bosannya ternyata. Ditolak puluhan kali tapi puluhan kali juga rela memutus urat malunya demi meminta Chanyeol lagi–lagi-untuk menjadi uke dari seorang Kris.

Kris ini salah satu contoh orang yang memegang prinsip 'cinta harus diperjuangkan' , sudah kenyang sama ucapan 'cinta tak harus memiliki'. Tapi… ini cinta atau obsesi, ya?

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sambil berpikir keras, kira-kira apa alasan halus yang bisa diberikan agar Kris menyerah. "Tapi ukemu sudah banyak. Ada Tao sama Yixing hyung. Lalu aku dimadu, gitu? Mending aku–"

Kris buru-buru memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan menaruh tangannya ke bibir Chanyeol. "Ssst–Chanyeollie dengar, walaupun ukeku banyak tapi percaya deh aku bakal jadiin kamu prioritasku. Yang paling atas di atas segalanya."

Haduh, ini orang keracunan apaan deh?

Chanyeol diam, memikirkan ucapan Kris yang terdengar lebih menjanjikan kali ini. "Masa?"

Kris mengangguk senang. "Iya lah! Kapan sih aku pernah bohong?"

.

.

.

Beda tempat tentu berbeda pula dengan situasi.

Baekhyun sudah kelelahan mengitari setiap toko yang dia singgahi bersama Yixing. "Hyung, aku mau belikan Chanyeol gelang saja, deh."

Yixing mengangguk. "Berarti kita cari ke lantai dua saja." Jelasnya. "Masih sanggup? Masih, 'kan? Demi cinta loooh~"

Baekhyun mendengus antara kesal tapi juga malu. Kesal lantaran mereka sudah bolak-balik puluhan kali sampai banjir peluh. Malu karena benar apa kata Yixing, demi cintanya untuk Chanyeol dia rela kelelahan begitu.

Niatnya memang Baekhyun ingin membelikan gelang untuk Chanyeol. Bukan dalam rangka apa-apa karena kita bisa menunjukkan rasa cinta atau sayang kita kapan saja, bukan? Tidak perlu hari valentine atau lainnya. Sekalian Baekhyun sekedar ingin memberi kode kepada Chanyeol kalau dia juga menyukai Chanyeol supaya Chanyeol tidak mengulur waktu hanya dengan melakukan pendekatan terus. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun butuh kepastian.

Jadi begitu mereka sampai di toko aksesoris, Baekhyun langsung memesan sebuah gelang berbandul huruf 'CY'. Gelang kayu biasa tapi unik dan keren, mungkin akan semakin terlihat keren saat Chanyeol yang memakainya.

"Paman, aku bisa ambil pesananku kapan?" tanya Baekhyun pada pemilik toko setelah membayar biaya pemesanan.

"Tiga hari lagi, nak."

Baekhyun dan Yixing membungkuk formal setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka langsung pulang ke dorm sebelum jam makan malam–tepatnya sebelum orang di dorm menghubungi ke ponsel mereka.

.

.

.

Walau Chanyeol mengiyakan tawaran Kris tiga hari lalu, dia tetap saja mengusel pada Baekhyun. Dan seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan memarahi atau memukul kepala Chanyeol untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"Baekhyun, nanti sore mau temani aku ke kedai eskrim?" Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya ke paha Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan I-Padnya. "Hng. Sepertinya gak bisa deh, Chan. Aku ada janji sama Yixing hyung lagi. Gimana kalau besok?"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. "Kamu sekarang jadi sibuk sama orang itu, ya?"

Oh, Chanyeol sudah kesal setengah mati sampai menyebutkan nama Yixing saja dia enggan.

"Kamu juga sibuk sama Kris hyung."

Chanyeol mendesis dan merubah posisinya untuk duduk. "Memangnya urusanmu?" ucap Chanyeol sewot. Dia meninggalkan kamar mereka dengan langkah yang terhentak keras menandakan dia benar-benar kesal.

Kris yang melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya langsung datang menghampiri. Sedikit penasaran apakah Chanyeol sedang berkelahi lagi dengan Baekhyun? Kalau 'ya' berarti Kris tidak mau melewatkan dirinya untuk berlagak seperti pangeran yang datang menghibur tuan putrinya. Hah?

"Yeol?" Kris menyenggol pundak Chanyeol dibalas dengungan. Kris malah gemas, dia mencubit pipi chubby Chanyeol. "Nanti cantiknya hilang loh kalau cemberut."

"Cantik? Maksudmu aku?" Chanyeol berjengit.

"Iya. Chanyeol itu manis, keren, tapi di mataku; kamu juga cantik." Mendengar penjelasan Kris, Chanyeol langsung membekap mulutnya karena tiba-tiba merasa mual. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah dibilang cantik. Atau mungkin Chanyeol masih bisa maklum kalau Kris menyebutnya 'manis' karena kata manis lebih bersifat umum dan Chanyeol menyukainya karena Baekhyun pernah mengatakan kalau Chanyeol itu manis.

"GEGE!"

Ngiiing. Suara lengkingan itu membuat Kris dan Chanyeol menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion. Kris gelagapan. "Ta–Tao? Kamu nguping?!"

"Lagi pacaran sama pacar yang ke berapa kamu?"

Kris membeku di udara. "A-Ah. Eung.. cuma iseng. Seriussssss. Aku cuma cinta sama Tao baby aja kok."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menyerukan protes. Satu bogem mentah didapatkan Kris secara gratis di lengannya. "Makan tuh iseng."

.

.

.

Di Kamis pagi, mereka semua (EXO) masih free–selama dua hari ke depan mereka masih bisa untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan sebelum minggu depan harus kembali latihan persiapan comeback tahun depan. Huh rasanya baru kemarin saja pihak agensi merilis teaser.

Di atas ranjang, Chanyeol masih malas untuk bangun. Dia kembali membaca pesan dari Kris yang diterimanya dari sejam yang lalu tapi belum juga dibalas; Kris memintanya betemu di taman jam sepuluh nanti untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Tapi bukankah kemarin Baekhyun sudah mengiyakan ajakannya ke kedai eskrim? Yeah walau sempat adu argument.

Diliriknya ranjang yang berada tiga meter darinya. Kosong. Penghuninya sudah bangun sejak pagi tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol langsung berpikiran negatif. "Dasar munafik–"

Tapi begitu keluar dari kamar, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk manis mengamati sebuah gelang di tangan kanannya. "Baek? Kenapa nggak bangunin aku?"

"E–eh, Chan?"

Chanyeol menguap lebar pura-pura memang baru bangun tidur. "Itu gelang punya siapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kamu nggak perlu tahu!"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut. Kenapa? Bukannya menurut, Chanyeol malah makin penasaran maka ditariknya gelang yang dipegang Baekhyun tanpa sadar hingga putus. "CY? Cinta Yixing?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin sekali menangis. "Dasar bodoh! Idiot banget–"

"Hei kenapa malah marah?"

"…"

"Hari ini kita ke kedai eskrim. Gak ada penolakan!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Kris ternyata membuntutinya dan juga Baekhyun sampai kedai es krim. Dia cepat-cepat memesan dua es krim dan menarik Baekhyun pergi.

"Chanyeol–tunggu! Aish."

Chanyeol malah mempercepat langkahnya. Rasanya seperti risih saja dikejar si dduizhang satu itu. Mungkin karena sering dimarahi manager Hyung akhir-akhir ini Kris jadi aneh seperti itu. Ya itu mungkin sekali 'kan?

"Chanyeol. Seharusnya kamu–" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Kamu rela aku sama dia?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Tapi ka–kamu bukannya mau jadi–"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan sok tahu!"

"Aku dengar dari Kyungsoo–" Baekhyun menunduk takut.

"Tidak! Dengar ya, Baek. Walaupun Kris hyung janji mau jadiin aku prioritasnya atau apalah itu tapi aku gak bakal mau. Karena dia bukan jadiin aku yang pertama dan satu-satunya."

Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

"Aku tahu kalau aku pilih kamu, aku bakal dijadiin yang pertama dan satu-satunya sama kamu lagi!"

"Pede!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau wajahnya sudah sangat merona.

"Kalau aku narsis. Kenapa gelangnya inisial CY?"

Baekhyun hanya mencebik. "Kata kamu CY itu Cinta Yixing."

"Baekhyun! Aku kan bercanda!"

"I don't even give a shit!"

"Gitu, ya! Sini kucium dulu biar ngaku!"

"WAAAAA."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

Hai aku cuma reposting ff jadul aja kok. Ntar kalau ada mood ngetik, mau lanjutin utang ff hahaahhhhaa.

c u latuh!


End file.
